


Just A Quick One...

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn’t do quick as a rule, but Astoria seducing him in the middle of Malfoy Manor proves to be an exception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Quick One...

Below the shadowy gallery, in the Malfoy’s brightly lit ballroom, Draco’s party was in full swing, entirely oblivious to the absence of its hostess, for the moment at least. That wouldn’t last of course. Astoria knew that. So they would have to be quick.

Harry didn’t do quick, as a rule. He liked her to come to him when Draco was away and she could spend all evening tied to his bed. Her limbs restrained as he slowly kissed every inch of her body, until she trembled, until she begged for it.

She’d have begged for it tonight, if she’d been able to speak to him in public, in front of her husband. Instead she’d had to do it with her body, her stance, and with stolen looks from across the dance floor. She’d been lucky Draco had invited him at all, wanting to show off the wealth and success and power he’d achieved in spite of Auror Potter’s opposition to him; little did he know that Harry was beating him in other areas. Evidently Harry had got the message as he had discreetly tugged her away from the dance floor almost as soon as Draco had let her out of his grasp.

The idea of doing her, in the middle of Malfoy Manor, where anyone could find out seemed to have excited Harry into an urgency she hadn’t felt from him before. Next thing she knew she was up in the gallery with him, sandwiched between him and the railings with his hands yanking down her knickers and pushing her dress robes up as high as her garter belt.

His cock pressed into the cleft of her arse, pushing towards her hole. Astoria’s hands gripped convulsively on the ornate gallery railing, her mouth falling open and emitting a squeal the whole ballroom could hear. Or she would have if Harry’s hand had not slapped seamlessly over her mouth the same instant as he penetrated her.

“Ugh!” Harry whimpered softly into her ear, his lips brushing the rearmost curve of it, “None of that now, dearie. I’ve had more than enough duels for one day.”

Harry’s hips shifted, shoving him deeper into her arse. He wasn‘t completely cruel though. His other hand had slipped around her waist, his first two fingers seeking and finding her clit. Her hips jerked and pressed back against him as he toyed with her clit, tweaking it in time with the thrusts into her arse.

Astoria felt lightheaded, she would have been screaming if not for the firm hand over her mouth. Harry pounded her arse roughly and when his fingers moved from her clit to push up inside he pussy her face burned as she what felt like a deluge of her juices covered his hand.

She saw stars, spasms wracked her body, her muscle control failed, any cliché she dared to think as she came for him. When she returned to some form of consciousness, Harry was swearing in her ear and coming inside her.

They clung to the banister rail, gazing downwards. Their eyes barely focused on the dancers on the other side of the chandelier. Astoria could see Draco below them with Pansy Parkinson on one side of him and Lavender Brown on the other. They were both plying him with wine and they seemed to be competing with each other in terms of cleavage and brazenness. Draco had one hand cupping Lavender’s backside and Pansy’s claws seemed to digging into his inner thigh.

Astoria shifted and pressed her body back supplely against Harry, feeling him growl and harden for her again. They obviously had more time than she thought and she planned to enjoy it.


End file.
